Although traditional communication services have been typically limited to voice communication, today's communication services have expanded to also include data communication (e.g., Internet, e-mail messaging, etc.) and video communication services (e.g., multimedia messaging services (MMS), digital video broadcast services (DVB), etc.). Nevertheless, each of these differing types of communication services have characteristics that vary widely from one another. For example, although data services often require larger throughput rates than the traditional voice communication services, they can also handle relatively higher levels of burstiness without adversely affecting overall quality of service.
There are numerous qualities of communication services that are collectively referred to as a quality of service (QoS). The quality of service of any communication service generally refers to its overall perceived quality. In many cases it would be advantageous to schedule and independently manage communication services, and particularly for those communication services, such as voice, data, and video communication services having characteristics that vary widely from one another. It is with these issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.